Fortune Telling
by Angel of Courage
Summary: ...it's a good way to get some money, especially from our favorite bomber. This can be seen as Gokudera/Reader if you squint and look really hard... Now a series!
1. Version: Gokudera

"Gokudera~" he heard someone call. He looked around, trying to find them.

"Gokudera~" There it was again! Was it a ghost?

"Gokudera~....hey, idiot! Over here! To your right!.....Gokudera~" With a growl, he turned and stomped over that way, stopping when he saw............

"(y/n), what the hell-" he stopped, his eyebrow twitching. There, in the middle of the room, sat you, a small, round table with a crystal ball on top in front of you...and you.......you were dressed like a gypsy or something.

"Come, sit, and I shall use my crystal ball to see into your future~" you told him. With another growl, he complied, sitting at the only other seat. He sat there for a minute, waiting for you to start. After another minute, he finall snapped.

"What are you waiting for?!" he yelled. You coughed into your hand and motioned to the jar by the crystal ball. Blinking in confusion, he looked at it, a sweat drop forming on the back of his head.

"You must pay the price if you wish to have your future told~" you told him, motioning to the jar again. With a groan, he pulled out some money from his pocket and put it into the jar. Smiling, you pulled the jar away from him before putting your hands over the crystal ball, going into a 'trance'. Gokudera's eyes widened when the crystal ball began to glow. You stayed like that for a minute before coming out of it.

"You shall.....be hit by something in a few seconds."

"What, that's-" he began, but was cut off when a ball hit him in the head.

"Sorry, Gokudera," Reborn said from the door, more balls around him. He picked up another one and threw it. The group heard Tsuna yell down the hall.

"Don't let your guard down, Tsuna," Reborn said, walking off.

"Okay, next you shall have your palm red (1). Palm please," you said, holding out your hand. With a growl, he put his hand in yours before looking out the window.

"This better not be-" he stopped himself when he felt something wet on his hand. Looking down, he saw......red paint?

"What...."

"I said your palm would be red, remember?" you told him. He glared at you and you slowly moved away, grabbing the jar with the money. Suddenly, you jumped up and ran for the door.

"He's onto us, (bf/n)-chan! Run!" you yelled. From under the table, a girl came out and ran after you.

"Wait for me, (f/n)-chan!" she yelled. Gokudera blinked before growling again, jumping up to his feet and running after the two of you.


	2. Version: Hibari

Hibari was doing what he did everyday...patrolling the school. Nothing seemed to be wrong-

"(f/n)-sama is the greatest!" one girl said to her friend as they walked past him.

"Yeah, and the whole act is fun," the other girl said as she and her friend turned the corner and disappearing from sight. Hibari raised an eyebrow. What were you doing now? Pulling his tonfas out, he started walking to where he knew you would be.

~*Outside/Under a big tent*~

"Thank you! Thank you! You're to kind!" you said, bowing.

"Herbivore," everyone in the tent heard and froze. That was-

"Making a profit on school grounds is against the rules. I will bite you to death," Hibari said, placing his tonfas in front of him, preparing to hit you.

"Wait!" you said, backing away slowly. Hibari raised an eyebrow but stopped.

"Uh...um...Oh no, is that Mukuro?!" Hibari turned and looked, letting out a growl when he saw nothing there. Turning back to you, he let out another growl. You weren't there! He turned and looked at the crowd, who screamed and ran. He turned and walked back to the school.

(~*Omake (Alternate ending)*~)

"And so, the brave (f/n)-sama escaped from the clutches of the evil dragon," you told the crowd, who were listening in awe. You gave them a strange look when you noticed them freeze, eyes widening.

"Herbivore," you heard a voice say behind you. Turning slowly, you saw Hibari glaring at you, tonfas out.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" he asked.

".......uh.....I love you?" you said, backing away slowly. You looked over your shoulder, seeing the crowd gone.

'Cowards,' you thought before looking back at Hibari, who shook his head, hitting you lightly on the head with a tonfa.

"Ow!" you pouted, rubbing your head. You looked over at Hibari, seeing him turn and walk away.

'What the....what was that?'


	3. Version: Mukuro and Company

Ken and Chikusa (aka Fangs and Yo-Yo Boy) walked in, looking for Mukuro (aka Evil Overlord Pineapple Head).

"Mukuro-san, where are you?" Ken asked, looking around the room. It was at that moment that a table appeared in the middle of the room…and sitting at the table was…

"You! Where is Mukuro-san?!" Ken yelled at you.

"Do you need answers, my friends?" you asked, smiling up at him.

"Wha…of course, idiot! I want to know where Mukuro-san is!"

"Ken…" Chikusa said, giving the other boy a look.

"Shut up!" Ken shouted, turning to glare at him.

"If you want answers, you must pay the price," you told them, still smiling. Ken turned his glare on you.

"What?!"

"Ken…" Chikusa said again.

"What?!" Ken yelled at him. Chikusa pointed at the jar on the table.

"Like hell I'm going to pay you! Tell me where Mukuro-san is now!" You frowned, glaring at the puppy (Ken: Puppy?! What the hell, woman?! Chikusa: Please ignore Ken. Back to the story). You raised a hand, pointing at him.

"Punishment!" you said, multiple random objects appearing, hitting Ken, one of those things was…a pineapple? (1)

"What the hell?! What is this?!"

"This is punishment. Please pay now." Chikusa walked forward, placing some money in the jar. The random objects stopped hitting Ken and disappeared.

"Thank you, Chi-kun (2). Now…" you said, bringing out a deck of cards. The two watched with sweatdrops as you shuffled the deck and placed down random cards. You looked at them and frowned.

"What is it?" Ken asked, moving closer, trying to read the cards. Chikusa just shook his head.

"The one you seek is…….." you trailed off. Ken glared at you.

"Where?! Where is he?!"

"I'm right here, Ken," Mukuro said, appearing behind you. Ken and Chikusa's eyes widened.

"M-Mukuro-san….?"

"You were right, Mukuro-kun. They did fall for it," you laughed, counting the money in your jar.

"So…………you planned this?!" Ken yelled.

"Took you long enough," Chikusa said.

"What?!"

"Yeah, I thought you would have gotten it after being hit by the pineapple, stupid puppy," you told him.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

(~*Omake (Alternate ending*~)

"Hey, (f/n)-chan?" Haru asked you while the two of you and Kyoko were shopping one day.

"Hm?"

"Where did you get all that money?!"

"Ken-chan gave it to me," you told her with a smile, turning back to the window you were looking in.

"Did he rob a bank?!"

"I don't know…I got it because it was either that or face Mukuro-kun.....Hey, puppy! Hurry up!" you yelled back to Ken, who was carrying all your bags.

"You…you…you evil-"

"Mukuro."

"Damn you!"


	4. Version: Prefects Hibari 2

"Hm…I see a girl in your future…Looks like someone's going to ask a girl on a date," you teased the blushing prefect, the others laughing behind him.

"(f/n)-san," you heard someone say behind you. Turning, you saw Kusabeke, who was looking down at you with a raised eyebrow.

"Hi, Kusabeke-kun! Want your fortune told?" you asked. He shook his head.

"No, and you shouldn't be doing this. If-"

"I know what you're going to say! Relax, Kyo-kun won't hurt me…to badly anyway," you told him, patting him on the arm before turning back to the prefects.

"Okay! Who's next?" you asked, a bunch of them raising their hands, wanting to be picked. You blinked when you saw them freeze, their eyes widening.

'Now why does this look familiar?' you thought to yourself.

"Herbivore," you heard him say from behind you.

'That's why!' you thought, smiling. Turning, you saw Hibari standing there, looking at you with narrowed eyes.

"What are you doing?'" he asked you, bringing out a tonfa.

"Um…playing with the prefects?" you told him, but it sounded like a question. He shook his head, raising the tonfa. Thinking fast, you leaned forward, kissing him, causing him to freeze. Kusabeke and the other prefects watched with wide eyes as you pulled away.

"Well, I've got to go to class! Bye guys! Bye Kyo-kun!" you said before running off.

"She…she kissed him…!" one prefect said to the one next to him.

"Yeah, and he didn't hit her." The two prefects, along with the others, froze, seeing Hibari glaring at them, tonfas out.

"Patrol. Now." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, they were all gone, except for Kusabeke, who loyally followed Hibari back to the office.

"Stupid girl."

(~*Omake (alternate ending*~)

You were humming a tune before noticing Tsuna and the gang staring at you with wide eyes.

"What?"

"You k-kissed…..Hibari-san," Tsuna said, staring at you like you were crazy.

"Yeah, I did."

"He's going to kill you!"

"No he won't. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class before Hibari tries to bite me to death. Bye Tsu-kun! Bye everyone!" you said, walking down the hall to your class.

"There goes one brave girl," Gokudera muttered, the others nodding in agreement.

"Oh, and Tsu-kun!"

"Yeah?"

"The great (f/n)-sama, me, says watch your step!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tsuna asked, moving his foot forward. Unfortunately for him, the janitor had just mopped there, so he slipped, falling to the ground, causing Gokudera to freak out, rushing over to his precious Juudaime.

"I'll collect payment for the prediction later!"

"Why me?!" Tsuna cried.


	5. Version: Ryohei

"And now, for our boxing club fundraiser, we have the amazing (f/n)-sama giving out her fortunes!" the announcer, who was someone in the boxing club, told the crowd. You took the microphone from him.

"But let us remember I have limited time because of the boxing match, so hurry and give me your questions!" After you said that, a bunch of people ran up.

"Um....how about...you!" you said, pointing at a random girl, who, after noticing you picked her, laughed with her friends before stepping up and sitting in the only other seat at the table.

"Um.....well...there's this guy and.....I'm wondering if he'll ask me to the dance that's coming up at our school," she told you. You raised your hands, placing them over the crystal ball in front of you, closing your eyes. After a minute, you opened your eyes.

"What I have seen tells me that yes, Takuya Matsuki of class 2-D will ask you to the dance," you told her, smiling as she blushed.

"Okay, who's next?" you asked, smiling.

"Me to the extreme!!" you heard Ryohei yell. He ran out of the changing rooms, already dressed in his boxing shorts (that was about all...). He shoved his way through the crowd, reaching the table in record time.

"Eh? Ryohei, don't you have to get ready for your match?" you asked, smiling up at the boxer, who shook his head, slamming his hands down on the table.

"I have an extreme question!" Ryohei told you, a serious look on his face.

"What?"

"Will you be my extreme girlfriend?!" he asked, causing you to blush.

"He really asked her!" you could hear Tsuna yell in the background.

"Yeah, I'll be your girlfriend," you told Ryohei, laughing as he picked you up in a hug, twirling you around. You kissed him on the cheek after he put you down before pushing him back to the changing room.

"Now, who's next?"

(~*Omake (Alternate ending)*~)

You sat with your friends, watching the boxing match, cheering for Ryohei.

"You're more energetic than usual," one of them said to you.

"Well, the (f/n) is now Ryo-kun's girlfriend. Of course she's going to be energetic! She's going to cheer for her boyfriend," you told her and the others, jumping up and cheering again, causing your friends to sweatdrop.

"The girl's gone crazy," Gokudera muttered, he and the others staring at you with sweatdrops on the back of their heads.

"Can't go when you already are, dear Goku-kun!" you said with a smile, causing the sweatdrops to grow.

"Winner: Ryohei!" the referee announced, holding up Ryohei's arm.

"Yay, Ryo-kun won!" you said, jumping in excitement.

"Yay..." Tsuna, Gokudera, and your friends mumbled.

(~*End*~)


	6. Note for the readers!

Version: Gokudera

(1)-"Okay, next you shall have your palm read."

*Gokudera thought the reader would read his palm, not paint it red!

Version: Mukuro and Company

(1)-"Punishment!" you said, multiple random objects appearing, hitting Ken, one of those things was…a pineapple?

*Pineapple…Mukuro…get it?

(2)-"Thank you, Chi-kun."

*Chi-kun is a nickname for Chikusa. Like it?

Yeah, I never put what the numbers meant here on this site…Sorry!


End file.
